


All I Want is a Little Dirty Talk

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [45]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, M/M, Sexting, fun times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian tries to convince Mickey to send him dirty texts... by sending him dirty texts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want is a Little Dirty Talk

"No way, I am not doing that." Mickey said as they ate breakfast at the Gallagher kitchen table.

"Oh come on Mick, you might like it." Ian said, taking a bite out of his apple.

"Yeah well we'll never know will we?" Mickey said, shaking his head.

"You really that opposed to it?" Ian asked.

"I'm not doing it." Mickey repeated as Lip walked down the stairs.

"What are you not doing now?" He asked, heading straight for the fridge.

"Don't ask." Mickey mumbled.

"Mickey is flatly refusing to-"

"I'm gonna stop you there because I have a feeling that this has something to do with him doing weird sexual things to you and I'm not totally comfortable talking about that kind of shit." He said, grinning at the two of them as Mickey gave him the finger.

"Why, because it's Mickey? Because you know, hearing about Karen or Mandy doesn't really rank on my list of top priorities." Ian said and Lip grinned.

"And now that were on the subject of you boning my sister I think I'm gonna leave." Mickey said, pushing out his chair and dumping his bowl in the sink before heading upstairs.

"Okay but seriously, what kind of weird shit are you trying to get him to do?" Lip asked.

"Not even weird, just asked him to send me a few dirty texts." Ian shrugged.

"Hot."

"Yeah well it would be if he'd do it."

"Don't worry so much little brother, I'm sure your boyfriend will swallow his pride and cyber-stick-it-to-you soon enough." He grinned before grabbing his jacket and leaving through the back door.

Ian chuckled to himself and took out his phone.

_from Ian: all I want is a little dirty talk, that too much?_

**from Mickey: are you texting me from downstairs? **

_from Ian: maybe, you want me to come up? Or are you going down?_

**from Mickey: cut that shit out**

_from Ian: oh I haven't even started_

"Gallagher get your ass up here!" Mickey called.

_______________

Ian waited a few days to try again, letting Mickey think he'd won their little argument. He waited until he was at work at the rub n tug to start because he couldn't argue with him from the other room that way.

He grinned to himself as he typed something out.

_from Ian: so I got some things I want to do tonight when you get home_

**from Mickey: what do you want now?**

_from Ian: nothing that doesn't involve you coming out on top... metaphorically ;)_

**from Mickey: don't you be sending winks at me I know what you're doing**

_from Ian: come on, not even slightly interested?_

**from Mickey: interested in having you show me later, why you wanna talk about it?**

_from Ian: because I want you to know that I get hot just thinking about having you under me tonight_

**from Mickey: jesus Gallagher**

Mickey shook his head and put his phone back in his pocket, heading downstairs for a drink. He felt the damn thing buzz three more times before Kev had even poured it. He pulled it out again and checked them.

_from Ian: you know I like it when you hold onto the headboard_

_from Ian: when you arch your back and push yourself into me_

_from Ian: even more when you get down on your elbows and I can go deeper_

He bit his lip and shook his head, putting the phone down on the bar bench.

"Something wrong?" Kev asked.

"Nope." He said, taking a long sip of his drink as the phone buzzed twice more.

Kev raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off, none of his damn business. Mickey reluctantly checked the messages again.

_from Ian: you look so good when you're wrecked Mick_

_from Ian: come on, you can't tell me this isn't turning you on just a little bit?_

Mickey gritted his teeth because damn it if he was wrong. He adjusted his pants discreetly as he tried to think of anything other than Ian having his way with him.

**from Mickey: I'd say fuck you but that might just spur you on**

_from Ian: why don't you just play the game?_

Mickey sighed.

**from Mickey: you wanna hear about my dick being hard? yes it's fucking turning me on okay?**

_from Ian: well tell me what you want to hear then_

**from Mickey: you know I'm in public**

_from Ian: that just makes it more interesting_

**from Mickey: says you, you're probably lying in bed with your hand down your fuckin pants**

_from Ian: I wont lay a finger on myself until I can get at least one into you_

Mickey grinned, shaking his head and shifting in his chair uncomfortably.

**from Mickey: only one huh?**

_from Ian: well, it'll be more when you're begging for it_

**from Mickey: don't need to, all I gotta do is give you a look and you're wrapped around my finger Gallagher**

_from Ian: true, but you know I'd never pass up the chance to get on my knees for you anyway_

_from Ian: I love the way you taste, and when you get your hands in my hair it just makes me crazy_

Mickey didn't know why it was getting him so hot under the collar but it was. And Ian knew it.

**from Mickey: yeah well for a guy who likes to give it you sure are good at taking it**

_from Ian: fuck... when are you coming home?_

**from Mickey: why? can't keep your hands off yourself?**

_from Ian: kinda hard not to when I got a picture in my head of you bent over the edge of the bed while I'm pounding your ass_

Mickey read the message over a few times and tried to ignore the aching inside his jeans as he sat at the bar.

"Yo, you need me here?" He called out to Kev who shrugged.

"Seeing as all you do when you're here is drink and complain, no I think we're all good." He said.

"Yeah, okay, call me when you need me to protect your seven-foot ass." Mickey said, downing the rest of his drink and heading for the door.

"Say hi to Ian for me." He said with a sly smile and Mickey rolled his eyes.

**from Mickey: you in your room? you alone?**

Mickey was walking as quickly as possible the few blocks back, texting while he walked.

_from Ian: yeah, everyone's still out_

**from Mickey: get in bed, get your clothes off**

_from Ian: I told you this could be fun ;)_

**from Mickey: see you in ten**

**from Mickey: and don't fucking touch yourself until I get there**

_from Ian: no promises ;)_


End file.
